


Purifiing Wizard

by Brea45



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiritual, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brea45/pseuds/Brea45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is taken from his home planet by the Purifier and once Riddick Becomes Lord Marshal everything in Harry's now unchanging world of Purified peace slowly unravels to show him as once again an important aspect of another prophesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post from my Fanfiction.net account but I reedited it and there might be small differences in the language and style but the same main elements to the story remain.  
> This story is still unfinished but I got such a good response when I posted that I thought that you guys might like it here as well.
> 
> If you missed it in the tags there are a lot of mentions of Homosexual relationships. Though as of yet no graphic descriptions - I am still working up the courage to include them in any fiction let alone this one.

Purifying Wizard

Chapter One: Beginnings

 

 

So, this was the new Lord Marshal of the Necromongers. The thought made the young priest almost snort with laughter. Things were definitely going to change. This man, this Furyan, was not a nice man, or a good man, but somehow, this man everyone called Riddick would change the very foundation of their existence, for the better if the prophesies were to be believed. And this priest had more than blind faith to tell him how powerful a prophesy could really be.

Standing in the shadows, as far away as possible from the more aggressive soldiers, the priest stared at his new leader. There was something there, puling at his senses. Directing all thought to the man. He felt his blood race through his veins and his breath catch, Visions of some unknown past or future flooding his mind as quicksilver eyes locked with his own emerald green.

 

 _Harry Potter stood on the battlefield, scores of dead bodies lay about his feet. Blood dripping from his fingers and wand onto the muddy ground. Voldemort, his Deatheaters, The Order, and any others that had thought to protect the Boy-Who-Lived had been caught in the shock wave that resulted from Harry and Voldemort's last altercation. All of them dead. Harry the only one left standing. A boy of no more than seventeen, no one left to protect or provoke now. No one left to care for or about him._

 _Harry stood for hours before his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to his knees. There was a sunrise; a sunset. Then, the very ground shook and the sky lit with a strange light before a small dark object set itself down just on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest just outside the crater that now lay where Hogwarts had once been._

 _A lone figure exited the strange thing and walked toward Harry. The man was tall and thin and wore odd clothing, almost like wizard robes but adorned with small metal plates and braces. Harry looked upon him with pain filled eyes._

 _“Such pain in one so very young. Yet your eyes speak of experience beyond your years,” There was truth in his words and Harry felt too old and too young at the same time. Only 17 years old and already everyone he loved was dead and he had killed an entire army. The knowledge hadn't fully seeped in yet, if it ever would. “Would you like your pain lessened, young one? You would be a valuable addition to our ranks if you joined us.”_

 _Harry stared and let himself close his eyes before he said “Yes.”_

 

It had been six years since that day, since Harry Potter had started his conversion. He thought he had suppressed it. Made it, along with all his other emotions, go away into the darkest recesses of his mind. Harry, had been wrong. It had only taken one look from the new Lord Marshal. A look so full of pain it had brought it all back. Harry couldn't take it, didn't want to feel that kind of pain again, so he averted his gaze.

No one noticed his quiet steps as he left the throne room. He wanted to be in the relative privacy of The Purifiers quarters. Since the man was now dead, there would be another to take his place soon. But for now it lay empty, save for the few material possessions that Harry's mentor had found and kept over the years. With a heavy heart and emotions he hadn't felt in over half a decade Harry let himself curl up on black satin sheets, still fully clothed. He could still smell the man's scent on the Pillow. Could still vividly imagine his presence beside him. Harry fell asleep clutching at the pillows; his face holding an expression of grief he hadn't felt since the day his mentor had found him.

 

“You keep what you kill,” The words whispered out of his lips as Richard B. Riddick looked out over the kneeling Necormongers. The implications were too much for him to think on now. His mind was too full of Kyra. Too full of the pain that was coursing through his chest at the thought of never seeing her beautiful eyes again, never hearing her voice. Riddick looked out at the hundreds of soldiers, the few elegantly clad females, the robed priests. They all looked on with either disgust or respect. Save one. Riddick knew that look. Pure curiosity. Neither good nor bad, totally without judgment. Much like a small child might. But when his eyes locked with the ones that were staring at him, and the expression changed to pain, something feral within him growled. The moment was fleeting and soon the tiny male priest averted his gaze and left.

Riddick thought for only a moment before he decided that he had to start things moving somehow. He turned his gaze to Vaako. The Necormonger who had helped in the death of the previous Lord Marshal. Riddick's next move would certainly cement the First Among Commanders' position in the ranks; if not raise him up a bit more, which could lead to a whole host of different problems, but it had to be done and he needed an adviser he could...respect.

“Vaako,” Riddick said slowly caressing the name in a slow drawl. Lifting his head from his hand.

“Yes, Lord Marshal,” There was respect and fidelity in his tone. The Necro obviously knew the implications of being called out first.

“I need to know who just left this room,” Riddick said glancing over at Vaako for a moment before starting at the open double doors again.

“Lord Marshal, no one has...” Vaako had looked up immediately but before he could continue Riddick interrupted him.

“I just saw him leave. He's a priest, dressed like The Purifier. Dark hair, almond shaped eyes, small,” Riddick described standing from the throne like chair, trying to ignore the body that now lay on the floor. It wasn't her anymore anyway. She was gone.

Vaako seemed to be wracking his brain for an answer. “I believe, My Lord Marshal, you are speaking of the Purifiers apprentice. Though I do not recall his name. Do you wish for me to punish him for leaving?”

Riddick looked down upon the still kneeling masses and shook his head “No, I want eyes on him.”

“It shall be done, Lord Marshal,” Vaako said rising from his kneeling position to direct one of the nearby soldiers to do Riddick's bidding.

Once Vaako was finished speaking to his subordinate Riddick spoke again. “What are your customs for an honorable burial?”

Vaako glanced at the body on the dais and bowed his head respectfully before speaking “Mistress Kyra, being one of our own, and dieing in the way as she did, will be sent into a star, in honor of her sacrifice for The Faith.”

Riddick hummed and said quietly “I think she would've liked that,” before he looked on the body of the previous Lord Marshal. “What of him?”

 

It had been three months since the new Lord Marshal had taken over, yet the man still hadn't appointed a new Purifier. At first Harry felt obligated to take over, to honor his fallen mentor. Harry told himself he was just waiting for a replacement. None came, so Harry continued being the interim Purifier, without complaint, as well as being The Apprentice, which came with it's own set of duties. Harry ended up doing twice the work with half the respect. The momentary grief the night the new reign began had been pushed to the farthest depths of Harry's mind again. His excuse for that night was related to his long interlude between Purifications. He still found he was long overdue for another but with his full schedule and the lack of a fully ordained Purifier on board the Basilica, Harry hadn't found time to indulge in what he was starting to think of as a luxury instead of a necessity.

That is how he found himself, with heavily hooded eyes and aching body, in the War Room with Lord Marshal Riddick, First Commander Vaako, and various other advisers all clad in full battle regalia, normally The Apprentice wouldn't be allowed but being the acting Purifier gave him more privileges than he would normally employ. Naturally he was the last to arrive, having had to rearrange four different Purifications in order to attend. The others were already standing around the liquid map. With an inward sigh Harry mustered up his remaining mental power to look less exhausted and stepped forward.

“My Lords,” Harry said, perfectly polite, bowing slightly to the assembled men. Lord Marshal Riddick had his black goggles in place but Harry could feel the silver eyes gliding over his body. The others turned to gaze in his direction, only Lord Vaako gave him a proper respectful bow.

Harry liked the First Commander. He was a very devout man, Purifying himself nearly three times a week, as opposed to the one standard among the other Commanders. In fact Harry got to know him quite well over the past months. Being a Purifier meant you got to hear and see things the Necromonger's would never show anyone else.

Underneath the Purification Lord Vaako was a kind, considerate man with a loyalty streak to rival Helga Hufflepuff herself. Harry felt a twinge of loss at the thought of his old life, but pushed it back with everything else that was too painful to think about. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to do that lately.

“Now that we're all here, The Lord Marshal has found a new planet in which to aquire new followers,” Lord Vaako said as he brought up the image of a planet with two natural satellites and started describing their plan. Harry however wasn't listening.

A raid? Now!? That was insane. The soldiers would all need full purification and cleansing so they wouldn't feel pain on the battle field. That amounted to nearly an extra hour per soldier, sure many of the lesser priests could monitor the simple purification rituals but that still meant an extra 30 minutes of cleansing for the commanders, which was the Purifiers job, and 45 minutes for the highest level soldiers, which was the job of The Apprentice. Harry being acting Purifier and High Apprentice meant he would be purifying twice as much for the week leading to the mission. Which probably meant Harry would have to cut back on his sleep from his scant 3 hours to less then 1 a night.

No one noticed Harry's eyes widen or his hands start to tremble. Though somehow Lord Riddick seemed to sense some rising storm because Harry felt his eyes on him again. Harry heard the actual number of soldiers they would need for this operation and his control snapped.

“Absolutely NOT!” Harry said slamming his hands down on the liquid map causing the image to ripple.

Second Commander Toal turned and glared at him. “Are you questioning your Lord Marshals orders?” The dark skinned man had never liked Harry. Or rather he liked him too much. It was only The Chief Purifier's influence that kept Toal and his forceful advances at bay.

“Damn right I'm questioning his orders! Do any of you realize how much work that is going to be?” Harry gestured wildly with his arms the rubies in the various clasps and pins adorning his robes jingled in their fastenings, the liquid map rippled unnaturally.

“What? Is The Little Apprentice afraid of a little hard work? Too delicate for conquest?” This was said by Third Commander Scales an overly arrogant man who thought all priests weak and helpless.

“Delicate and weak are not words that can describe someone who from age of eleven was consistently defeating Milins (Dark Wizards) on his home planet Toal!” Harry spat out angrily, the force of his anger causing the liquid map to malfunction so badly it shut down. Harry's narrowed eyes swept the seven occupants in the room. “Can any of you tell me who you all last had a Purification with?”

The six commanders glanced at each other over the table and at nearly the same time said “You, High Apprentice,” This time with the proper reverence for his title.

“Exactly!” Lights flicker above them without Harry's notice. “Not only that but I have also been doing my duties as High Apprentice these last three months. There is no way I will be able to cope with the workload of a raid as well as my other duties. Not without totally losing my mind!” Harry was breathing hard and his eyes were stinging with angry tears. He hadn't had this much emotion or magic coarse through him since the final battle. When he had seen the bodies of all his friends. Remus, Hermione, Luna, Nevile, the entire Weasley family. All of them gone, and it was his fault. His anger quickly fled him but only to be replaced with crippling grief. The lights still flickering as Harry's magic manifested around him in swirls of emerald light.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, seeming for once to fully understand the power that was within the High Apprentice. There had been a reason Harry had been the only one taken from that barbaric little planet. Why no other ships had gone down to the surface.

Then someone asked the all important question. “High Apprentice Potter, when was the last time you were properly purified?” Lord Vaako was the one who asked and Harry's focus shifted from his inner guilt to the man he seemed to rely on every 3rd day for an hour respite from his duties. That voice worked the same way it had every time he heard it. The magic swirling around him dissipated somewhat. The lights stopped flickering. But, the jewels in his clasps were still jiggling violently in their free dangling niches.

Harry had to think about the question for a moment before answering. That really wasn't a good sign. He remembered purifying himself in any spare moment he got, but those small rituals only went so far. Thinking back Harry said “Just before Lord Marshal Riddick ascended,” Harry said meekly looking down at the now quiescent liquid map, watching the ripples that were running out from himself along the table. It was then that Harry realized just how out of control he had become. Harry was about to excuse himself, trying valiantly to stay upright on legs that no longer wanted to hold him when Riddick spoke for the first time.

“Take the day off, that's an order,” Harry's gaze flicked to the dark goggles covering Riddick's eyes. Harry felt that pull in his mind again. The feeling of falling into something bigger than himself. They stared at each other for a moment before Riddick addressed Vaako again, never breaking eye contact. “You make sure he gets some sleep. Something tells me this guy would only take a day off if you tied him up,” Harry looked away blushing, Riddick wasn't wrong.

“Yes, Lord Marshal, I will be able to perform the purifying ritual with him. I was trained quite extensively by our previous Chief Purifier,” Harry was stunned, and a little miffed at being talked over, but all in all these two men seemed to genuinely want to help him.

The only one who had ever tried to do that in this world was his mentor. Harry felt a familiar warm glow beginning in his chest. He hadn't felt such 'affection' for anyone in a very long time. Tears started welling up in his eyes and he felt his legs beginning to give out. Expecting a painful crash onto the metal floor he was surprised when a warm arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up. Vaako apparently took his duty, to make Harry rest, seriously because he said no more to the group as he helped Harry out of the war room and down the hall to the nearest Purification Chambers.

 


	2. Purifucation and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimps into Harry's past as an Apprentice and the Purification ritual.

 Harry was so exhausted that he barely registered the stumbling walk to the nearest purification chambers. One deck down and several meters toward the aft of the ship. The entire way Vaako didn't let go of him, supporting all of Harry's weight as easily as he could without fully carrying him. Harry had the presence of mind to feel slightly grateful for Vaako at least keeping that much of Harry's pride in tact.

Once inside the greeting room that led to the cleansing baths and the individual purifying rooms. A female priest wearing the same shiny black robes all of her cohorts did, without the embellishments of the higher ranking purifiers, stood from her desk. Vaako sat Harry down on the chair just in front of the desk before straightening himself and addressing the blond woman.

“These chambers need to be cleared out immediately,” The woman, whom Harry recognized as one of his own converts from Helion Prime, looked between Harry and First Commander Vaako.

“I can't do that. There are high ranking officials who...” She was cut off abruptly by Vaako stepping within her personal space, he was much taller than her and his glare would have sparked had he been an elemental.

“The Lord Marshal has commanded that The Chief Apprentice be treated immediately and by no one but myself. You are to clear the chambers at once and speak of this to no one. Am I making myself clear?” Vaako was sneered at her. The young woman cringed away and agreed with a squeak and went behind her desk once again to clear the schedule and cut short any sessions that were in progress. Vaako then aided Harry into an empty cleansing room.

Vaako again set Harry down on the provided chair. This room was the one meant to cleans the body before the purification process. Normally most didn't bother with this step. It was only used during the more in-depth procedures. Like Soldiers before a raid or the new converts for the first few weeks of their new life among the Necromongers. Harry had no doubt he had to take every precaution and do every ritual in order to get his mind and magic under control. As it was, flashes of his old life, his life as a wizard, were distracting him from what was going on around him.

 

Vaako, while Harry was off in lala land, went about setting up the most thorough cleansing ritual he could think of. The ritual cleansing was the simplest part of the purification process, but it was also the lengthiest. All that was needed was dim light, warm bath water, anointing oils, and a chant or mantra the purifier would pick for each individual. The chant was the important part, all the rest was for relaxation so the participant could concentrate on the chant and then their inner mind.

In order to pick the perfect chant the Purifier would need to know the individual, the better they knew them the more effective the chant and the less time the cleansing would take. That would be the problem with this cleansing. Vaako knew next to nothing about Chief Apprentice Potter. Sure they had talked for a few hours during his own purification, but they had never gotten too personal, at least on Harry's end.

 

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched quite dramatically nearly landing on the floor. He had somehow fallen asleep in the few minute it had taken the First Commander to prep the bath. Harry looked up with wide eyes and a softly spoke apology.

“Do you need assistance disrobing?” Vaako was blessedly avoiding the issue of Harry's odd behavior.

“I don't think so,” Harry said while he started taking off his clothes. It took him a little longer than it normally would but he didn't need Vaako's help. Thank the Underverse for small miracles.

Once in nothing but his undergarments Harry entered the tub. “Chief Apprentice, I am afraid I don't know what chant to use. Would there be one you prefer?” Harry looked up at the tall man standing near the doorway. Vaako always kept a respectful distance. Unlike many of the other Commanders on the ship.

Thinking over the chants he knew Harry had a hard time deciding which would be best. When one did finally strike him as adequate he felt his eyes watering with grief. His mentor had always used it when Harry had lost perspective or control.

“Do you know the Vimty chant?” Harry asked getting comfortable in the tub, just big enough for him to lie fully under water, his head resting on the edge to keep his face above the water.

Vaako looked at him a little strangely but nodded before Harry closed his eyes again and listened as Vaako's soft voice lull him into his inner mind. To the day he learned what it truly meant to be Purifier.

 

 

_When Harry stepped out of the small transport ship it was to a large open field that had once been green with grasses and bright with wildflowers. Now, all trampled into a mush of blood soaked earth. There were still a few bodies littering the ground. Dead soldiers fighting for their planet. Harry blinked down at them a few times before he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Instinct made him flinch. People didn't touch him, he wouldn't let them. When he turned to see who hit was he felt a small niggle of guilt as the face of Chief Purifier Coran came into view._

_“Do the bodies bother you?” Coran asked without removing his hand. The Purifier had been doing that a lot over the last few months. Touching him when Harry back was turned or when he wasn't expecting it. Harry hadn't quite gotten up the courage to ask why yet._

_“No. I've seen plenty of dead before. These men knew exactly what they were dying for. There is no guilt in that,” Harry turned away from his mentor and out over the battleground again. “It's those who don't know what they are dying for that upsets me.”_

_“You will never believe that they died knowing full well what they were doing will you?” Coran wasn't speaking about this planet, or these people._

_“You know I can't. Not when I used hate and anger to win against Him,” They had had this conversation many times. Too many to count in the year that Harry had been Chief Apprentice. It always went the same way._

_Coran sighed before leading him through the field to a large wooden platform at the center of the small village they had come to Convert. This was to be Harry's first conversion attempt. He had to try and convince the survivors of this village that Necroism was right and true and that the Underverse was real and open to all of them._

_As the crowd that had gathered came into view Harry's throat started closing up on him and sweat beaded on his forehead. Coran must have noticed because he leaned close and whispered in his ear. “If at any time you need me all you have to do is give me a small nod. Taking more time to acclimate yourself would not be unwise.”_

_Harry had been the one to insist that he be allowed to try and convert some of the breeders when he'd heard about the raid on Maximus Teliro. He had felt caged this last year. Without a known foe to face and a battle to fight Harry had felt out of sorts. Not himself. This was to be Harry's new battle. He never liked the idea of innocents being killed but if he could convert them. Allow them a choice. Then maybe the guilt, at aiding in the attaining of the Underverse through bloodshed, would lessen._

_Coran waved Harry up onto the platform first, following shortly after him. Harry didn't dare look out at the crowd as the commander who had been their escort began the preparatory statements about the threshold and Underverse. As the man neared the end of the speech Harry took a few deep breaths and then walked to the front of the stage, drawing the attention of the crowd._

_What Harry saw when he looked out at the crowd made his heart seize. There were about fifty of them, most barely into their twenties with ragged clothing and dirt covering every bit of them. Harry felt a small flare of magic as an image of these people in deep pits of mud went about the arduous task of extracting minerals from the earth. Most of them bound with metal shackles and chains. Slaves._

_Harry suddenly realized he must seem just like their previous owners. The ones who had mostly died in the initial assault. Wearing the customary Purifier robes, shiny black material that reminded harry of leather but breathed a lot better, and adorned with small clips and clasps all made of precious ore holding small gems that dangled inside of carefully crafted holdings them. Red Gems that glinted like fire in the midday sun and tinkled along the edges of their cages._

_Without further thought Harry went to the back of the stage where a few crates were sitting and proceeded to remove all of his adornments. The circlet on his head went first, then the arm guards, the rings, chains and baubles decorating his chest. All of it was set aside. Harry heard the mummers from the crowd and the other Necromongers. Felt The Purifier staring at him. He continued until all that he wore was the robe. Turning, Harry took another deep breath._

_“You were taken here, sold to these people, worked for them to make them rich, to find the precious metals that this world holds beneath it's surface. We are not like these people,” Harry gestured to himself, the soldiers surrounding the crowd then the crowd themselves. “We are better then they are because we hold each life, and death, in the same regard. Each pain suffered, each death witnessed, each humiliation. Equal to every other._

_This life, this universe, is filled with pain, suffering and death. Life in this universe is expendable, each life has a price. In the Underverse that is not so. Life continues on even after death, in the Underverse. Life is priceless and precious,” Harry walked from one end of the stage to the other. Making eye contact with every person he could. Trying to show them that he knew how it felt to be a slave, though he had been a slave of destiny. He could see a few of them were wavering at his words._

_“Today, you make a decision about your life. Maybe for the first time. You can choose a life of freedom through conversion. Or you can choose the freedom that comes with death. Both are honorable choices. But choices no person can make for you. You are free to choose.”_

_Harry turned immediately to Coran and nodded as he stepped off the stage. Harry heard The Purifier speaking but Harry couldn't hear it past the thrumming beat of his heart in his ears. Harry found the nearest building and stepped behind it, out of sight of the congregated slaves, and promptly vomited all over deep blue green grass._

_Harry felt too hot and was trembling with the strain of his convulsing stomach. The images he had tried so hard to suppress during the speech came flowing over his mind like thick black sludge. The pure whiteness of the purification tainted by feelings of betrayal and inadequacy. The words of the prophesy came unbidden to his mind and the feeling he had felt at realizing he had no choice but die and become a murderer all at once._

_It was some time later that Coran found Harry leaning against the nearest building. This was a natural reaction to the stress of speaking in front of the breeders. Especially for people like himself and Harry._

_The teen probably hadn't even realized that he had been using his magic the entire time to persuade the audience. That kind of use, and for the first time, made every beginner sick. Even if Coran himself didn't have quite the amount of power that Harry did he still empathized with his plight._

_With gentle hands and words of encouragement The Purifier and his Apprentice left the planet to the recon crews and lower ranked priests to sort out. Right now Harry needed to be purified._

_The young wizard still had a long way to go in order to understand all that it was to be a Necromonger. What it was to be a Purifier, when he was so unique. How to embrace all the painful memories instead of locking them away. Tonight, during their mutual purification he would try and explain how different Harry and himself were._

 

With a gasp Harry sat bolt upright in the water. That vision, the last of it had been just like that first one among the Kanipi people. He knew without a doubt it was true but had only one way of explaining how he knew.

Prophetic Visions.

They hadn't started until after his conversion, a side affect of opening all the channels that his mind had for the instant that it was able to see the Underverse. Some of those pathways had stayed permanently open even after he was out of the conversion machines.

Harry started as a hand was laid on his shoulder. It was Vaako his eyes showing concern even as his face scrunched in something close to caution. Vaako had never been in attendance to a priests purification before. Had no idea that sudden awakening was a normal event. Vaako's training was only for when his men were stranded somewhere in deep space without access to a purifier.

“I'm alright. That's normal. For us anyway,” Harry said his voice coming out in fast little breaths.

“If you are sure,” Vaako said looking slightly uncomfortable as he stepped away again to give Harry privacy to get out and prepare for the last part of the purification. The actual purification could be done any time. It had been easy for Harry to place himself inside the machine that would inject his body with it's numbing and mind alerting chemicals. The problem was that with his magic and temper the cleansing was a necessary part of the ritual. It allowed him time to place his memories and feelings inside the little dark space far from the whiteness of purification.

Once again dressed, and ready for the chemical induction, Harry found himself contemplating Coran's thoughts. Harry had remembered the many conversations after that first incident. The mentioning of how special Harry was. The explanations of how to embrace his more negative emotions. Harry hadn't found any reason to when he could just hide them, like he had always done as a small child and later as a teenager. Could that be why he needed the cleansing so badly? Why Coran hadn't needed them as often. Why all of the other priests on the ship didn't need them at all? And what was with the part about him and Coran being the same. Coran didn't have magic, at least not that Harry knew about.

Those were the thoughts racing through Harry's mind as he exited the cleansing chamber into a pure white room. There was a chair in the middle of it with needle like apparatuses hanging above it on articulated metal arms. The walls were filled with cabinets filled with various jars and instruments. Rooms like these were also used as a medical office. For the treatment of more serious wounds and the Lensers weekly diagnostics and adjustments.

Vaako strapped Harry into the odd looking purifier.

Once Harry was strapped into the machine the chair tilted back so that the occupant lay horizontally. This part of the process still had pain but not near as much required for the conversion. Harry saw Vaako out of the corner of his eye at the control table that would allow him to monitor and change the various chemicals that would enter Harry's bloodstream.

“Highest settings please,” Harry said as a confirmation. No doubt Vaako had put in the highest settings already. Even though Harry had been doing this himself it was no where near as much as he needed. Low volume, 15 minute sessions, once a week; didn't cut it when even the lowest ranked Tech got a full hour treatment on a monthly basis. Someone like Harry needed his 1 hour sessions at least once every three days. Vaako, and the other commanders, on the other hand only needed to be in the machine for 45 minutes a week.

When Harry felt the painfully thick needles pierce his scarred neck and the cool rush of purification fluid enter his artery he sighed in contentment.


	3. Where Harry Came From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vakko and Riddick find out why Harry is so special.

While Harry lay in the purification chair Vaako decided to do a little digging into the priests past. The Lord Marshal had asked about the young man before, but with everything else that had been going on; planning the next raids, preventing assassination attempts, directing the troops in their training, advising Riddick on tradition and religion and policy, there hadn't been time. Now as he sat at the control station he brought up a new screen next to the one monitoring Harry's vital signs. This new screen displayed the library of all the members on the Necromonger elite. Where they came from, their ages, and their conversion date, among other things.

Immediately going to the Chief Apprentice's entry he found the very basic information,

"'Name: Harry James Potter. Sex: Male. Planet of Origin: Terra Venificus,'( **1** )" Vaako said aloud as he read the screen. "'Conversion date,' blah blah," Vaako skipped a few lines of useless information "'Converting Priest: Chief Purifier Coran, Conversion Notes,' Ahh now here is something interesting. 'Terra Venificus was not yet space bound, thus of little use to the armada, but Chief Purifier Coran requested the procurement of someone special, though he would not elaborate. He received permission to take a small transport to the planet and came back with a Harry James Potter whom he named his Chief Apprentice. As of the start of Coran's assent to Chief Purifier 12 years prior there had yet to be an apprentice,' now what could Coran have been up to?" Vaako asked himself as he got to the end of the screen. Vaako sat back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest as he absorbed this information.

Coran, for unknown reasons went to this backwater planet just for Apprentice Potter? What would have pushed him to seek out the young man and how did he know he was there in the first place. There simply wasn't enough information to come to any logical conclusion. With a frustrated sigh Vaako glanced at the Purification readouts. All optimal at this stage and it looked like it would be another 20 minutes or so before the young man came to.

With a determined clicking of various other files in the library Vaako set about finding the Chief Purifier Logs. Each of the Chief Purifiers were required to keep personal and professional logs. The problem was these archives were very disorganized and not always labeled correctly so by the time Vaako actually found the files he was looking for he only had time to copy them into a secure location where he could access them later.

Harry felt the needles pull out of his skin. The physical pain had numbed considerably after the hour long session and his emotions were now back under his owncontrol. The chair righted itself again and Harry felt the blood from the wounds start to flow down his neck. He felt pressure there and jumped before he realized it was Vaako applying the clear bandaging gel to the wound. Normally Harry wouldn't have bothered. Small wounds like these usually closed and fully healed within a matter of hours. Another perk of the purification; it allowed the body to reach it's physical best, the very reason Harry had been able to toss out his glasses shortly after conversion. Even though he felt a little uncomfortable allowing another person to touch him in such a way Harry didn't stop Vaako from healing him. Coran would have done the same thing.

"Are you feeling more like yourself now, Apprentice Potter?" Vaako asked as he applied more bandage to the other side.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much control I had lost until I had it back," Harry remembered a time when he had never had control over himself or his magic. Coran had explained the phenomenon to Harry. About how Harry had such immense power that without the conversion and purification he would have lost himself to it in a less than 5 years. Ending up becoming the center a a great miasma of magic that destroyed everything in it's wake.

Harry looked at Vaako as the man put the small tub of bandaging liquid back into it's cupboard. The man was taller than Harry, but most of the men were, even some of the females. Thinking about it Harry realized he was shorter than even Dame Vaako by a few inches. With a roll of his eyes Harry stood from the chair and brushed invisible wrinkles from his clothes. Why was he noticing how tall Vaako was anyway?

"I will escort you to your rooms if you like," Vaako said gesturing Harry to lead the way from the room. Harry was a little startled at the offer but nodded his head in assent. It wouldn't hurt anything to have an escort, and with how some of the soldiers had been eying him lately...

It took no time at all for the two of them to go down one level across the ship to where the living quarters of all the high ranking personnel were. The First commander's quarters were only one hallway away from the Chief purifiers.

"Thank you, First Commander," Harry said formally with a short bow.

"If you are not adverse to the idea I would be glad to bring you some dinner," Harry looked up at the taller man with a frown wondering why he would make such a request. Then he remembered the cleansing. Vaako had seen him naked. Harry felt like smacking himself in the forehead.  _Of course, he saw how thin I am._  Harry thought to himself and realized it was probably worse than Harry remembered since he really couldn't remember the last time he had eaten properly.

"Yes, that sound wonderful, Thank you," Vaako left with his own short bow.

Harry entered what he had considered his home since Coran had proposed 'cohabitation'. As he'd called it. Harry looked around for what felt like the first time in months and realized he'd been avoiding anything to do with Coran since he'd died.

The room he entered was fairly large, with three distinct areas separated by different colored carpets. One deep green, one black and one burgundy. The green was the office space, where the control table and the nearby shelves were filled with stacks of books and scrolls that the Techs had yet to enter into the central database. The black carpet lay under the sitting space that had a beige couch and armchairs surrounding the wall of view screens that allowed you to view the various entries in the video archives. The low coffee-table and the one nightstand that didn't have a lamp were filled with books and scrolls as well. Finally, there was the burgundy space which was smallest, only holding a small glass fronted case that held the various objects Coran had collected over the years, along with a small table fit to hold only two people. 

With a sigh Harry went over to the couch intending to tidy up the scattered books and scrolls but soon found himself laying back on the couch reading about the conquests of one Lutroot Tallbrand who had once resided on Prillian 3 and conquered fifty countries with only ten men at his side.

When Vaako came back to the Chief Purifiers rooms he politely rang the bell once but got no answer. Trying again with no answer he decided to enter and check on the diminutive Apprentice. When he looked around the room, which struck him as unnecessarily lush in furnishings, he found the young man asleep with a book cradled on his chest. Vaako took a moment to set the tray of food onto the table before walking over to couch. Gently he removed the book from a lax grip and set it on top of the smallest stack on the table. Then, without fully knowing why he studied the features of the unique creature before him.

Vaako's eyes traveled from feathery jet black hair that stuck up in all different directions, to the large almond shaped eyes; lids hiding the emerald beauties that were the young man's eyes. Then to the gently sloping nose and down to pale pink lips opened slightly and moist with saliva. The sight of those lips brought thoughts that Vaako had forgotten he could have. Carnal thoughts. Vaako's hand moved of it's own accord to stroke pale cheekbones. Harry stirred a little breaking Vaako out of whatever trance he had been in. Luckily Harry remained sleeping. Vaako shook his head trying to dispel the compelling fantasy that was bombarding his mind.

With determined steps Vaako stood and left the room. The tray of food forgotten on the table. He needed to find his wife and soon. These thoughts, these feelings, had no place in the mind of a First Commander. But that didn't mean he couldn't use them to do his duty by his wife.

Riddick sat in his Bed chambers awaiting news of 'The Littlest Priest' from his second in command. That man was really useful, especially since he seemed to have an unnatural sense of fidelity. Even if he had been a contributing factor to the downfall of the previous Lord Marshal, he seemed to be quite content with Riddick's rule so far. Though they had already established one thing that would change that quite quickly.

"If I find you inadequate to rule my people you will fall beneath my blade!" That had been whispered by Vaako soon after the departure from Helion Prime. Riddick had told the armada to leave without burning the place, and given no reasoning for it at all. He had gotten more than a few assassination attempts after that until he had picked another planet for them to destroy. So from then on Riddick had chosen the harshest planets with the most ne'er-do-wells and the least amount of children for his conquests. It amazed him that the little dead guys would incorporate his ideology into their religion so quickly.

_Convert or kill the worst of humanity to assure a pleasant Underverse_

Was now inscribed underneath his likeness in the hallway of previous dead guys. Riddick wanted to laugh every time he saw his likeness staring down at the mass of Necromongers with a look of seeming benevolence. An expression he himself never had on his own face, ever.

While Riddick had been lost in thought he failed to notice the footsteps approach his door and thus was slightly surprised when his doorbell rang. Riddick glared at the door, as if his lack of attention was it's fault, before he said "Enter."

"Lord Marshal I have some information for you," Vaako said formally before the door even had time to close.

Riddick looked the man over and noticed the slight red tinge to his cheeks and a few bite marks on his too pale neck. Apparently the relationship between Vaako and his wife wasn't as icy as he had been led to believe.

"Cut the formality, Vaako. Just tell me what you found," Riddick said standing from the couch he had been lying on.

"While Apprentice Potter was being purified I found some interesting information regarding how he actually came to be one of us," Vaako then walked over the the control table near the rear wall and brought up the information for the Lord Marshals inspection. Vaako scrolled to the end of the page and pointed to the appropriate passage. "This got me to the conclusion that if we wanted to learn any more about him and his unique capabilities that we would need to inspect Chief Purifier Coran's Logs. I was able to find them while he was still under but wasn't able to read any of them yet. All of Chief Purifier Coran's entries are now in a secure section that only myself and you will have access to." Vaako pressed a few buttons, entering a passcode in full view of Riddick's scrutinizing eye and pulled up the appropriate folders. Surprisingly they were all neatly organized with date stamps and quick reference tags. Vaako scanned the first couple of folders finding nothing of interest until a folder dated a full year before Harry was converted caught Riddick's eye with the tag 'flight of my people'. Vakko opened it on command. Riddick hadn't told the other Necros that the Purifier had been Furian or how the man had died. The entry was a vid recording of a younger Coran, maybe in his mid 20's, speaking animatedly to the vid recorder.

_After years of reading in the central database and reading countless books I have finally found a reference to my people. Though some might not want me to know of what happened to them I find myself compelled to find them. It seems that the world was destroyed but not before many of them fled. They all seemed to take different star routs but one in particular calls to me. Something inside me is telling me that they are there in this Terran System. I must find a way to manipulate the Lord Marshal to going there. Maybe I can acquire an Elementals help? I'm not sure how I will be able to do this but I must know if there are others out there!_

"I don't understand. If he was looking for survivors of his own race why not just check the database for Necromonger's who came from the same system?" Vaako asked with a confused frown.

"Because he wouldn't have found any," Riddick said as he chose the next file, dated a few years later.

_I have procured the assistance of the fire elemental Exuro(_ **_2_ ** _) He has convinced the Lord Marshal that the odds are very good that something very special can be procured form a system within the Terran system. An ore of some kind but I care not for that. Exuro has informed me that some of my people had indeed settled on the 3rd planet in the system. While the Lord Marshal is busy procuring ore on one of the outer planetary objects, I will be finding my brothers and sisters. Though I am worried about something Exuro has said about the inhabitants. A great war has broken out there. One that centers around a child of my people. I won't know what to do until we arrive._

"An elemental named Exuro. I remember him. He was right about the ore, it gave us enough to stay space bound for years without having to find other planets to find repair materials. I was only a foot solider then," Vaako commented as Riddick searched for the next vid with the same tag.

"When exactly was that?" Riddick asked trying to get a better idea of what folders he should be looking at.

"Hmm...6 or 7 years I think. Vaako said scrolling down several screens until he found the corresponding year. Ahh here it is."

_It took years to find the system and another few months for me to convince the Lord Marshal to allow me to investigate the 3rd planet. He found no need to convert such lowly creatures as those. They had yet to start exploring their own solar system, let alone others. They would be of little use to us, even as converts. With a ship procured and a detail of guards I headed to the place where my brothers and sisters had fled. Exuro had been very helpful to me. He gave me the name of one of my sisters. Lilian Pili. She had been very young when her parents had died. She was then given to a family known as the Evans, then Married a man named Potter. They are both dead now but their son Harry was still alive. I couldn't get much information on the boy but I found enough to locate him without too much trouble._

_The first moment I saw him on the vid screen I knew at once he was indeed of my people. He was in the middle of a battle, bodies and blood all around him, foes on one side and allies on the other. He was magnificent. There was something strange about the battle though. It wasn't a hand to hand type of battle. The combatants were using some sort of elemental like abilities. Shooting bright colored energy at their enemies that came from sticks they held in their hands._

_Exuro, who had elected to join me on this journey, was as amazed by this spectacle as I was but less surprised. "This is one of the first planets," he had said quietly to me. I asked him what exactly a 'first planet' was and he explained that his people, the elementals had once roamed the universe in search of a home for themselves. This place had apparently been a home between homes for them. "We lived amongst them, and mated with them, and were one with them. Their children, and their children's children, inherited some of our energies and through the generations have made it their own."_

_We were both silent until out ship landed near the battlefield. Not only was this boy, this child one of my brothers, but a child of the elements as well. I was not at all surprised that he had won his war, or that the backlash had killed all those in the vicinity._

_When I was finally able to approach him he seemed so lost, and sad. His eyes spoke of wisdom beyond his years yet innocent in ways I couldn't imagine. I made him my Apprentice and I love him like I have never loved another before or suspect ever will. I have a long way to go in teaching him about himself, but maybe, this child of two worlds will be the answer to the questions I have yet to understand._

"Well I'll be damned," Riddick said with wide eyes as the vid recording went black. "More special than I would have guessed."

Vaako looked over at Riddick and seemed to glean something from Riddick expression because he slowly brought up the information for the Chief Purifiers conversion. The 'planet of origin' space was suspiciously empty. He then asked a question he already knew the answer to. "Riddick, do you know where the Chief Purifier was from?"

Riddick looked over at the glaring man and said. "Furya."

* * *

 **1:**  Terra means Earth Veneficus means Magic, both in Latin

 **2:**  Exuro means heat in Latin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of my fans out there are artistic and have the sufficient inspiration I would love some art made of this fic. Also I am going over multiple chapters now and trying to get as many as I can posted here between all those RL things that keep me away from my passions :D


	4. Darkspaces 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of the Chief Apprentice

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry woke up slowly to a beeping coming from his control table. Harry rolled over, expecting to be in his bed, but promptly found himself face down on the floor, after falling off the couch. With a groan Harry stood up. He knew if he hadn't been newly purified he would have been aching all over. As it was, he could feel how tight his muscles were. With a long stretch and another loud groan, this one in relief, he walked over to the control table.

With a tap the near transparent blue screen popped up showing an the words URGENT! In bold red letters on the welcome screen. With a passcode and a few key strokes he found an invitation to meet with The Lord Marshal tomorrow evening for dinner. Harry frowned at the short message. "Not really an invitation at all, is it," Harry said to himself. "More like an order."

As Harry was walking back to his bedroom he noticed the tray of food on the table and remembered that the First Commander had suggested he eat something. Harry didn't feel hungry, that was impossible after the purification, but his conscience, sounding strangely like his former mentor, told him to eat before he went about his day of leisure.

The food on the tray wasn't the usual Necromonger fair of protein bars and vitamin enriched soups. It seemed that they had acquired some of the local delicacies from Helion Prime. There was roasted meat from one of the local animals, Harry didn't know the name of it, but remembered seeing one in a small town. That was where Harry had been when Coran had been in New Mecca. Apparently, Harry had an easier time of it then his mentor, since Coran had to deal with a city full of religions fanatics, not to mention the whole thing with Riddick.

Harry sat and began eating some of the fruit and bread on the tray. Thinking of all the times he and Coran had gone to other planets. How many people they had converted. How many they had saved from the pain that was life outside of purification. 5 years and more than 12 planets. Billions of people. Hundreds of cultures.

A small twinge of guild wormed it's way into Harry's chest as he ate. With a grimace Harry pushed it down, into the darkest place in his mind. It wouldn't do to doubt their mission. To doubt the Faith. With a deep breath Harry finished eating, trying to keep his thoughts on what he would do after he was finished.

After spending a good hour in his rooms, studying the books Coran had assigned to him just before Helion, Harry felt the urge to leave and stretch his legs. Maybe a visit to the central library to pick out something for recreational purposes would help. It had been a long time since he talked to Catrina, the tech in charge of taking the books there and scanning them into the central computer.

So after washing his face and adorning himself with the crystal lined circlet and accessories, Harry hated wearing them never one for flaunting his status, but Coran had insisted that whenever he was out and about he had to wear them. Harry realized he had never actually gotten a clear answer for that. He had always assumed it was for the benefit of everyone else, for them to realize he outranked most of them.

Shaking away the memory Harry left his quarters and headed in the direction of the central library. Unfortunately Harry never did have the best of luck, especially on his days off, because he soon found himself being followed by Toal. This wasn't unusual, Toal was always stalking him, but after Harry's little breakdown in the War Room this morning, the man no doubt found Harry's weakness a turn on.

With a slight quickening of his steps Harry tried to out pace the long legged commander. Which was, of course, impossible, given that Harry couldn't outright run from the man in the crowded hallways and Toal could take far longer strides than Harry ever could. Within no time at all Harry felt himself being pulled and forcefully dragged into a dark niche, a strong body shoving against the wall. A large hand over his mouth and hot breath against his ear.

Harry felt rage fill his heart at being accosted like this. "Finally, I have you all to myself. No Purifier to get in the way this time," Harry felt the taller man lick the skin of his neck. Harry shuddered in disgust. This man was not worthy of him. Far from it really. The man smelled weak, domesticated. Nothing like the mate he wanted.

Harry gave a feral growl against the silencing hand and attempted to push the other man away from him. His hands coming in contact with a large muscular silk covered chest that felt cold beneath his fingertips. "Oh like that do you?" Toal whispered as he forcefully inserted a knee between Harry's thighs.

Harry felt his body heating with the rising rage inside of him and the small jewels adorning his robe started jingling slightly in their casings. The jingling caught Harry off guard and he felt the rage and fury dissipate. Harry felt hands sliding up his leg then down the front of his trousers. With the rage gone and the jingling jewels now silent all that Harry could feel was the cold wash of fear when that hand gripped his flaccid flesh.

 _No. No. Not again. Not like this!_  Harry thought frantically as Toal was replaced by another tall man but with snow-white skin and platinum blond hair. Harry's thoughts went back to the one time he had been captured by the Deatheaters, two months before he had defeated Voldemort. To the despicable things they had made him do.

Harry felt his body shaking and tears start rolling down his cheeks as he attempted to struggle, attempted to get away from his attacker and the memories filling the space all around them. 

Toal was being very aggressive, biting Harry's neck hard, trying to mark him. Without knowing what else to do Harry bit down on the hand on his mouth causing the surprised commander to take his injured hand away long enough for Harry to shout "HELP!" Toal shoved Harry against the wall harder and stared deeply into his eyes before the dark corner was flooded with people. One of them being The Lord Marshal himself.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Riddick's voice was low and dangerous his eyes shinning in the dim light. Without thinking Harry shoved his attacker aside and put himself near enough to Riddick to feel the mans body heat. Riddick now between himself and Toal.

Toal seemed to come out of whatever shocked daze he had been in at the sight of the Lord Marshal and stood at attention before answering his leaders question. "Just a lovers spat I assure you, My Lord."

Harry cringed and looked away. He was used to being ignored, to being invisible in situations like this. No doubt Harry would be the one blamed. He had broken down and been quite hostile to Riddick just hours earlier. Probably had insulted the mans intelligence as well. Harry felt his skin tingle where Riddick's gaze fell on him.

"What's your story?" Riddick asked, his gravely voice neutral as he stared down at Harry who still hadn't come out from behind him.

Harry's eyes widened as looked up at his savior. Had someone just asked him what he had experienced, without automatically taking the others side? With some hesitation Harry spoke after taking a deep breath and staring over Toal's shoulder at the wall.

"Commander Toal assaulted me. He grabbed me from behind, drug me into this alcove, placed his hand over my mouth to keep me silent and proceeded to make unwanted sexual advances. I surprised him by biting his hand and was then able to call for help," Harry explained all this in a level and very intellectual tone. The same tone he had adopted just after his run in with Lucius Malfoy and the other Deatheaters who had taken the last of Harry's innocence. Covering the fear he felt with logical conclusions and apathy. It was difficult. The walls he had placed over his emotions earlier seemed to be weak and filled with holes again.

Riddick looked between the stoic looking commander and the rattled priest. Toal didn't have any visible marks, but his hands were behind his back. Harry looked ruffled, his circlet of dark metal and red jewels was sitting at an odd angle on his ruffled hair. His pale face was still flushed red and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. Riddick could smell fear and blood on him. Then Riddick's gaze locked on the bite mark just above the hem of the Purifier robes. Savaged flesh pink and droplets of blood welling up to the surface. It made the skin on the Lord Marshal's chest burn and the mark of Furya pulse. Riddick held back a possessive growl. How dare such a lowly being as the second commander put a hand on one of his own!

Riddick glared daggers at the Second Commander and walked forward slowly, being sure to keep Harry in sight before he wrenched the dark skinned man's hands forward, palm upward. There, on the right hand, plain as day were the imprints of the young Apprentice's teeth.

"Gaurds!" Riddick growled at the contingent of guards that followed him everywhere nowadays. "Take this man to the prison cells. I will deal with his punishment as soon as I am convinced that the Chief Apprentice his safe."

The guards complied and dragged the spluttering Commander Toal down the hallway.

Riddick once again looked fully at The Littlest Priest who still smelled of deep-seated fear but looked well composed, except for he slightly trembling hands. Then he noticed the crowd of gossiping nobles in the corridor. With a glare in their direction the crowd dissipated rapidly.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Riddick said leading the way down the hallway toward the nearest medic office.

AN2: Credit goes to all my reviewers but specifically 'Falling Right Side-Up' at fanfiction.net for keeping Harry the way he is and not SUPER-UBER-ANGSTY_POWERFUL-Harry

 


	5. Dark Spaces 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick heals Harry and Harry has a vision

Harry followed Riddick without question. Too busy trying to rebuild the walls that were crumbling around the darkest part of his mind to do much else. Harry couldn't fathom why they were so weak. Why every time he placed a wall one of the others would start leaking fear, or anger, or disgust, or the much hated feeling of pain. That was the worst; the pain. It wasn't just the present pain, it was the remembered as well. Specifically from that night with the Deatheaters.  
Harry was startled when Riddick pushed him into the medical room. The feel of the other man's hand on his shoulder, even for that one moment, sent unfamiliar feelings coursing through his body. Heat and tension he hadn't ever experienced before pulsed beneath his skin.  
Riddick didn't speak as he pointed at the bed in the corner. Harry reluctantly sat on the edge of the cot as Riddick strode to the sink. The room was dimly light and Harry saw Riddick remove his goggles and set them aside.  
Usually one of the techs that specialized in medicine would be there to administer treatment but apparently this particular room had not been assigned one. Harry realized they must be in the room the Lord Marshal used when he got injured. Which actually happened quite a bit, Riddick was one of those people who couldn't sit idly for more than a few days without getting in a little sparring time. Plus there was always the few failed assassination attempts a week that made it a priority for Riddick to have his own, private, fully stocked med-room.  
Harry looked around the small room; one wall devoted to cupboards, one had the small sink and door, the third had the bed pushed up to it and the wall opposite the door lay empty. Harry was trying everything he could to keep control. Even going so far as to focus on inane things such as the pattern the dark metal walls had, or the sound of the running water, Riddicks calm breathing.  
As Riddick wet a small hand towel with lukewarm water he noticed the nervous twitching in the young apprentice's hands. Riddick could feel the Furian in the little guy now, didn't know how he'd missed it before. It was similar to the feeling he got from The Purifier all those months ago. It was hard for him to describe, since bonds between people were abstract subjects in Riddick's mind, but he felt drawn to The Little Priest. Felt his eyes lingering on narrow hips, taught stomach and oddly long legs for someone who was shorter than Riddick himself. Riddick felt the intense need to lick the blood from the collar of the black robe all the way up to the curl of the others ear.  
Riddick had to almost visibly shake the images from his mind. It wouldn't help anything if he ended up scaring Potter before he even recovered from the incident with Toal.  
"What's going on in that head of yours?" Riddick wondered aloud as he turned and noticed white knuckled hands gripping the cot, tension clearly showing in lightly muscled arms and the wrinkles that marred a forehead that Riddick noticed had a very faded lightning bolt scar.  
He saw every muscle in the young man tense and jump in surprise. "I...I'm having trouble keeping control," Harry replied softly.  
"Control is overrated," Riddick said sagely. That, Riddick was sure, was the main reason for the little outburst of elemental energy earlier. Elementals may need control and balance but a Furian was all about unleashed passion and chaos. Two opposite forces waring with each other inside one small priest. Riddick couldn't help but be impressed that it took this long for Potter's control to slip.  
"Control is all I've ever known," this was said so quietly Riddick wasn't sure if he was meant to hear it. So he ignored the statement and started wiping away the blood from Potters neck wound. Surprisingly the little guy actually started relaxing under his expert hands.  
The silence stretched as Riddick spent more time than strictly necessary cleaning the blood away. Potter had closed his eyes at some point and the scent and feel of him changed to a calm, almost sleep. Riddick let his eyes wander over the now relaxed muscles under his hand. The bite mark seemed to be directly over the purification scars. The Furian wondered if that were a particularly sensitive area for the Necro's. Vaako's neck had been marked in the same place by Dame Vakko.  
Riddick finished with the cleaning and brought out the slimy stuff that would heal the wound. The stuff worked faster than anything he had ever seen before. Usually Riddick let his own wounds heal naturally, loving the slight ache they gave off, but he didn't want the mark to be there any longer than it had to be. With this liquid bandage stuff the wound would heal in less than a few hours for himself. Already the open sores were now only red lines on the skin of the Chief Apprentice. There wouldn't be any scarring at all.  
"There, all done," Riddick said looking into emerald green eyes. There was a moment where the eyes were wide and clear, curiosity shining in them. This had only been the second time Riddick had looked into the others eyes without his goggles in place. Everything in his world had been in shades of the ultraviolet until he looked upon these eyes. Shimmering green beacons in his otherwise two toned vision. Suddenly the eyes seemed to shift somehow, like they were looking at something far away. Riddick frowned and was about to shake Harry out of whatever trance he was in when Potter gasped, his eyes wide and full of pain and fear.  
"I...I have to go," Harry said as he stood brushing past Riddick and out the door.  
Harry raced across the ship to his own quarters and locked the door behind him. Looking around frantically Harry spotted his bed and hurriedly knelt by it reaching underneath until he felt the familiar box that lay hidden there. It was small, only about the size of his forearm but it held the last true reminder of what he had left behind on his home planet. Sitting on his heels, he stared at the darkly stained wood glistening in the dim light of his bedroom. He lifted the lid to reveal a soft, supple, eleven inch, holly wand, with a phoenix feather core. Harry hadn't been able to use it since he went through the Conversion. The process having changed his magic so much the use of a tool, such as a wand, was unnecessary and counter productive. Looking at it Harry missed his old life, his friends, his mentors, Magic. The vision he had seen in the medic room moments ago showed the elemental Exuro would be arriving later, talking to him about what he was, how he fit into the grand scheme of things. Trouble was, Harry didn't want to be apart of the 'grand scheme' of the universe. Not again. Harry just wanted to be under appreciated and overworked. Important to only a few people but expendable in the long run. He wanted to be like everyone else. Wanted to be normal. It had been nice to think he was normal for five years, not knowing that he was the descendant of the elementals, the child of a Furyan, integral to the balance of the universe. Harry wanted none of it.  
Harry stroked the wood and felt the tingling of magic in his fingers again. Exuro had said something about the adornments he wore blocking his rage, keeping him in control. Harry couldn't remember exactly, the vision had been fuzzy and run together. Harry grew frustrated with trying to clear up the uncooperative vision and tossed the box that had held his wand across the room. Harry heard the tell tale tinkling of the jewels as his magic pulsed around him. His anger dissipated almost at once.  
Although his anger was gone Harry still resented having been put on a leash. Caged, controlled, like a dangerous animal. He felt resentment toward Coran, who thought it best to keep all this information from him. They were family, not just by want, but by blood. The same went for Exuro. He had come to think of the fire elemental as a friend in the short time they had spent together before the man had to leave on another diplomatic mission.  
Harry scowled down at his wand and set it aside before taking all his adornments off and tossing them onto the bed. He would no longer be tamed by some foreign magic. He would no longer be controlled by those around him. He would let his instincts guide him like he had when he was younger, when all he knew was survival. Those first years before Hogwarts before he knew of Wizards. There had been freedom of a sort back then, running though the playground, always outrunning all the other children, no matter how hard they tried to catch him. In future years he had assumed it was his magic making him faster than everyone else, now he wondered if it was his Mothers Furian influence.  
With the red jewels gone Harry didn't feel any different, but there was somewhere he could go where he could find out. Somewhere he knew he would feel intense emotions. The holding cells where Toal awaited his punishment.


	6. Elementals and Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick and Vakko converse with the Elements and Harry goes a little feral.

After the diminutive priest left, Riddick decided to find out exactly when their guests would be arriving. Exuro had been eager to visit the ship once Riddick mentioned the Chief Apprentice. He had actually just wanted to ask a few questions but Exuro wanted to see Potter. Seems they had become friends on the way back from Terra Venificus. Exuro also mentioned that he needed to bring along a few other companions, Riddick agreed since the more minds he had on the Potter issue the better.

Riddick walked the dim hallways, goggles propped on his forehead for easy access, toward the main flight deck. The entire way mulling over the various times he'd seen the Chief Apprentice. The three months between his ascension and Potters outburst had been full of meetings and assassination attempts. Riddick barely had more than a few hours to himself let alone time to contemplate the interest he had in the one glance he had into emerald green eyes. Though he knew Vaako had been keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary the First Commander had seemed to have the same problem as Riddick. The only information Vaako seemed to get were at the little meetings the two had three times a week. Even then it was only how the Chief Apprentice looked.

"The Chief Apprentice seems to be running himself into the ground lately," Vaako would comment idly after one of his reports on the latest conspiracies to kill Riddick.

Riddick would make a monosyllabic response, mostly in the form of a curse, and they would both be summoned by various people to do whatever task was set before them. Not even getting the chance to comment on the issue. Now, Riddick wished he had tried a little harder to get to know the newly found Furian Elemental.

Riddick entered the flight deck; four techs hanging suspended over the viewers and the large screen currently showed the port side view from the ship, more techs bustling around various control tables and in the center of the room was Vaako. He was in his usual tight, long sleeved black shirt and black trousers. Riddick let his eyes wander a moment. Before noticing the First Commander was speaking to Tech Commander Markus. Riddick only remembered his name because he was the one Vaako mentioned by name on occasion. As he approached various Techs stood from their stations and bowed as he passed. Riddick had gotten used to the reverence a lot of the Necromangers seemed to be showing him. It seemed that killing five would be assassins and a Holy-Half-Dead did that.

"Vaako," Riddick said getting the First Commander's attention. "How long before Exuro and his gang show up?"

Vaako had bowed respectfully to him when he noticed his presence, before looking at his hand held computer device and tapping a few buttons in quick succession. "They've just requested docking privileges, Lord Marshal," Riddick had allowed the man drop the title but Vaako had insisted on showing proper respect in front of inferiors.

"Let's you and me meet up with them. I have a few things we need to talk about on the way," Riddick turned and as always Vakko followed.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about, Riddick?" Vaako asked once they were a safe distance from the flight deck.

"Potter was attacked," Riddick said simply.

"What?!" The usually calm Vaako nearly yelled as he grabbed the Furian's arm and turned him so they were face to face.

"Toal. He attacked Potter in the hallway. The bastard tried to insinuate that they were lovers," Riddick was glaring but it wasn't really focused on the First Commander.

"Toal?Dammit! I knew that he was after Harry but I didn't know he would go as far as accosting him in the hallway," Vaako started walking again, the two of them side by side. The Guard usually in attendance of the Lord Marshal was absent, as they usually were when the two of them were together.

"How long has Toal had his eyes on Potter?" Riddick asked as they started down the stairway toward the lower decks.

"Since Toal came aboard nearly four years ago. He has always had an unnatural obsession with him. Usually Coran was there to mitigate any trouble between the two. It was well known that Coran wouldn't let anyone near his apprentice. At the time there were rumors that Coran was bedding Harry but now I'm not so sure that is an accurate assessment of their relationship, given what we recently discovered," Vaako was careful to keep the specifics to a minimum when there could be ears just around the corner. Something Vaako had learned from Riddick.

"They lived in the same quarters didn't they?" Riddick asked as they neared the Docking bay.

"Yes, and when I was in there I only saw the one bed but,” Vakko paused slightly but continued. “I really can't tell if their relationship was platonic or not. They never displayed that kind of relationship around to the public and were often on opposite ends of the worlds they converted."

The two of them stood near the doors for a moment as the tech tapped at the control table. The large metal doors slid opened to reveal a large red transport ship, and 4 Elementals exiting the western side.

Exuro was easily picked out among them, he was the only one with bright red hair and copper colored skin. His clothing was similar to what Riddick remembered Aereon wearing. Flowing robes with gauzy fabrics as accents; instead of being white and beige, like all air Elementals wore, Exuro's were in varying colors of red and orange.

Riddick noticed the other Elementals all wore similar garb only in differing styles and colors. There was a woman with slanting eyes, Black hair and yellow skin that wore blue robes. A male with the same robes Aereon would have worn, but in a more masculine cut, that had gray hair and wrinkles prominent around his eyes. The last was a Tall dark skinned female with green robes and hair braided and decorated with colorful beads.

The four of them came forward, all staring at Riddick as if he were a puzzle they hadn't really figured out yet. "Lord Marshal Riddick, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man who fulfilled the prophesy," Exuro said bowing his head in respect.

"Yeah, well it was you guys who arranged everything anyway," Riddick said thinking of Aereon and her manipulations.

Exuro chuckled, his face showing wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that were, until then, unnoticeable. "Yes, well we couldn't very well take on the previous Lord Marshal ourselves."

Riddick grunted. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you again Exuro, who are your guests?" Vaako asked gesturing with his hand at the other Elementals.

Exuro looked at the woman to his right, the one in the blue robes and nodded slightly. She looked at the two men and introduced herself as Mizu, ambassador of the ocean Elementals. The next to was the elderly looking man, Vento, ambassador of the wind Elementals. Verlaat, the woman in green, was apparently the ambassador of the desert Elementals. Making Exuro ambassador to the Fire elementals.

Once the introductions were finished a small beeping issued forth from the handhold device Vaako kept strapped to his hip. Riddick looked over at him curiously when the usually well mannered man swore colorfully.

"What's up?" Riddick asked as he looked at the small screen. Though the picture was choppy and of poor quality the figure featured in them was unmistakable. It was Potter looking determined and angry as he approached the barred door a smug looking Toal was leaning against. Potter seemed to be speaking until Toal responded and that emerald fire Riddick had seen yesterday surround the diminutive figure before the feed cut off abruptly. "What is Potter thinking!" Riddick roared.

"This was sent by a tech just outside the holding cells. Seems the Chief Apprentice was unnaturally abrupt with her," Vaako said putting away the hand held.

"Come on Vaako, we need to find out exactly what is going on with that temperamental priest."

* * *

As Harry walked through the doors of the Holding Cells main reception area, he noticed the female Tech sitting behind the control table look up. "Open Commander Toal's cell door," Harry said coldly as he saw the figure of the man who had assaulted him leaning against the bars.

"Chief Apprentice I'm under orders to..." she said before Harry cut her off.

"I don't care about your ORDERS!" Harry shouted glaring at the tech. "I am acting Purifier and you will do as I command. Open. Those. Doors!"

With a startled look she nodded and started punching various buttons on the transparent screen. Harry didn't notice her send a vid link and short message to Vaako before she started on the opening sequence.

"Come to apologize, little one?" Toal was smirking entirely confident and self assured.

Harry sneered and felt his magic pulse around him. "Don't call me that," Harry said through clenched teeth. The Deatheaters had called him that after they had captured him. Every time they hurt him.

"What? The littlest priest can't handle a little tease? So unstable and weak a little word play upsets him? Makes him weepy?" Toal was jeering at him and chuckling under his breath. The magic that had been invisibly swirling around Harry grew and then materialized into a swirling mass of emerald fire.

"I am not WEAK!" Harry shouted causing any loose material in the room to rattle and shake. Harry pointed his finger at Toal just as the cell door opened. "I've dealt with your kind before. Arrogant, self righteous, vain, assholes who think they can do whatever they please because they are stronger and bigger than everyone else. Well I've got news for you,  _Toal_ ," The name was said as if it were a curse. "The last people who took advantage of my weakness," Harry got right up into the other man's face. "became nothing but ash on the wind."

Toal didn't look frighten at all, though he would have been without the Purification "You're all talk, _little one_ ," Toal said softly with a sensual lilt at the end.

Harry launched himself at the other man wrapping his thin fingers around the taller man's neck sending them both to the ground, Harry straddling the other man's stomach. Harry's hands were too small and weak to cut off Taol's air supply but with his magic pulsing around him it took no effort to push it towards Toal's airway to constrict it.

Toal was attempting to struggle but Harry was surrounded in a shroud of protection. None of the blows to his body made a dent in the the impenetrable armor. Harry was smiling grimly. Finding perverse pleasure in finally taking control. Of letting himself feel the chaos he had been reigning in since he was a child. And focusing it at his enemy.

"Potter!" There was a roar from the other room but Harry couldn't hear it over the dying breaths of his enemy, couldn't see anything beyond the glassing over of Toal's chocolate brown eyes, couldn't feel anything besides the slowing heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

Then suddenly it was all gone, and Harry felt himself being wrenched away from his intended victim. "NO!" he roared struggling against the arms around his waist.

"Calm down!" There was a voice next to his ear but he didn't want to listen. He had finally felt free. For the first time in memory he had been free and he had been denied the very thing he had been denied since he was a child. Revenge.

Very quickly Harry spun in the grasp holding him, sending stinging sparks at his attacker to loosen the hold. Then with all his strength and a spell to increase the force Harry sent the other man to the floor. Harry didn't realize it was Riddick until there was a growl and Harry found himself under the other man, silver eyes staring into his own.

Harry struggled, he didn't want to lose the upper hand, didn't want to lose his freedom. He bit and scratched and kicked but it seemed as if none of it had an effect on the other man. Harry's magic refused to rise up against the Lord Marshal

"I said, calm down," Riddick repeated and for emphasis grasped Harry's flailing wrists in one of his massive hands.

"I will not be caged. I won't go back to being any ones 'pet," Harry said with venom.

"Who said you were anyone's pet?" Riddick's asked in frustrated disbelief.

"First a freak under the stairs, then a weapon to be wielded by a stronger wizard, then to be _leashed_ ," Harry spat the word. "By my own mentor and friends in this world, to be nothing but a pet to prophesy again. I want none of it!"

"What are you talking about?" Riddick commanded.

Harry glared "You know very well what I am talking about. I am Furian, child of the elements, and prophesied to be the next great balancer of the universe!"

Riddick blinked. "Who told you?" His voice was softer now less command but his hold didn't loosen.

"No one had to tell me. I Saw it, in one of the other futures. The one that would have been, had I not Seen. I Saw Exuro telling me everything. Saw how you and everyone else kept it from me," There were angry tears sparkling in Harry's eyes. It had really hurt knowing that Riddick and Vaako had kept this from him. Though he couldn't really explain why.

"We only found out this morning, it's why we invited the Elementals aboard. To explain everything," Harry was shocked. He thought for sure Riddick and Vaako had been keeping it from him for far longer than that. He still felt the stirrings of anger at how he had been treated. As if he were too fragile to hear the truth.

"Oh," He said pursing his lips and looking away from the other man.

Harry took notice of the position that he and Riddick were in. Riddick had effectively pinned him down by straddling his thighs. Harry gulped and flushed.

Harry felt Riddick lean into him and inhale at his neck.. Harry's breath became no more than pants as he felt a hot, wet, tongue run up his neck over his purification scars. Heat shot through his body making him shudder with suppressed desire. "What?" Harry asked really knowing what question he was asking.

"Are you angry anymore?" Riddick asked looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry had to think a moment. He couldn't even recall a reason to be angry. "No."

Riddick hummed in pleasure and Harry felt it through his entire being. "Good, I knew that would work," Riddick smiled smugly before standing.

Harry blinked owlishly and looked up to see Riddick holding out a hand for him. Harry accepted awkwardly and stood.

While Harry had been dealing with Riddick the other occupants of the room; Vaako, the tech, Exuro and three other's, were attempting to revive Toal.

Harry was surprised to see the entire Council of the Elements standing in a group a few feet away. Usually they were confined to the neutral planet in their galaxy. Content to make decisions from afar and send lesser ranked individuals out to do the dirty work. Harry wondered why they were here.

While Harry had been ruminating Riddick spoke. "Is he dead?" Harry looked over at the unconscious Toal.

Vaako was sitting on the floor next to Toal, his hand-held computer blinking as it emitted a slow steady beeping. "Unfortunately, no," Harry noticed how hard and cold Vaako's eyes were while looking at his fellow commander. There were only a few times that look had crossed his face. One being the moment just before he aided Riddick in killing Lord Marshal Zylaw.

"We'll deal with that scum later," Riddick walked over to the Elementals who seemed oddly amused at the whole situation. "Everyone follow me. There's a lot to go over and I would like to sleep sometime tonight."

A/N:The names for the Elementals are as follows. Mizu means water in Japanese, Vento which means wind in Portuguese, and Verlaat which means desert in one of the African languages. All from a free internet translator.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms and editing suggestions are much appreciated as well as any ideas you may have for plot.


End file.
